I'm Sorry
by perfection6
Summary: Joe is about to perform his new song knowing that a certain someone will hear it. What will that person's reaction be?


**This is in Joe's POV. This is what i believe should have happened with Joe and Demi.**

As I stand off to the side of the stage I can hear all the fans in the crowd screaming for me to come back out on stage. I had already gone out and did my set but I planned to go back out and sing one of my songs that no one has heard before off of my new album. I looked around the curtain and looked for a certain person in the audience. There she is. Nick had told me that she would be coming to this concert and she was the reason that I was playing this song. It was about how bad I want her back. She is my love, my life. My Demi.

Demi was always there for me ever since the original Camp Rock and when we became a couple I was ecstatic that she felt the same about me as I did with her. But then I went and started to freak about our future and I ended it because I was scared. The second I said it though I regretted it and I didn't have time to tell her because she ran off and the next thing I heard was she was in rehab. I knew it was all my fault that she was there. I was the only one she would listen to when it came to that sort of thing. I tried to cover up my mistakes by trying to get over her but I was never the same. Every where I looked something reminded me of her.

Then Selena went and got me and Demi to talk again at the Music Video Awards I was so happy that she was better and I hoped we could get back together but my first priority was to just be her friend. Over the past couple of weeks she has warmed up to me a little but not extremely and I'm hoping this song will help us out a lot.

In the audience I see that Demi is looking straight at me and she smiles her huge smile that I have missed so much.

I feel a hand pat me on the back and I turn to see my two brothers standing behind me. They were totally behind me when I told them I wanted to do a solo project just like I was with Nick.

"Ready?" Kevin said. I nod. It's now or never. I go over and give Danielle and huge hug and then gives Delta a side hug. They all are my support including my parents. They would be here but they didn't feel like flying all the way from New Jersey to Los Angeles to see this so they promised to watch it on TV.

I grab my microphone from the pile on the table and walks to the edge of the backstage area. Before I step on stage I pray that she understands what I'm trying to say. And then I step out into the spotlight and put on a huge smile as the crowd starts to scream at the sight of me. This always pumps me up and the little bit of worry washes away at the moment.

"Hey everyone! I promised you one more song and so I would like to play a new song of mine off my new album Fastlife!" The crowd screams loudly. "I'll take that as a yes." I grab the microphone stand and pull it to the middle of the stage and I look into Demi's eyes. "This song is called 'Sorry'." Realization flashes across her face but she doesn't move an inch. My band behind me starts to play the opening lines.

It can be a rush, yeah it's like a drug,

When you give up love it's never worth it.

When you're fighting fear, it can be so clear,

What you really need is each other.

But i finally found the truth:

I was using you.

Every night you're gone i swear it hurts

Feel the atmosphere,

now you're gone i can't live,

Tell me what to do,

I feel the pain all over my body

Was it the things i said,

can i take them back?

Baby, cause without you theres nothing left of me.

We can run away,

we can change our fate,

Baby, what can i do to show youI'm sorry? (3x)

I start to tear up a little bit but I don't dare wipe it away or look away from Demi's eyes which are also tearing up a bit too.

You were in a rush,

you forgot yourself,

Said you'd had enough, now i feel worthless.

The only thing i had was a second chance,

What i really need is another.

I think back to when she ran out and left all of her stuff in my apartment and she never came back for it and it is now a daily reminder of that day. As I sing this part of the song I think about how I treated her and I don't deserve a second chance but I still am beging for one.

'Cause i finally found the truth:

i was using you.

Every night you're gone i swear it hurts.

Feel the atmosphere,

now you're gone, i can't live,

Tell me what to do,

i feel the pain all over my body.

Was it the things i said,

can i take them back?

Baby, 'cause without you theres nothing left of me.

We can run away,

we can change our fate

Baby, what can i do to show you

I'm sorry? (3x)

I stare deep into her eyes as I sing the next part in the song. By this time the tears are falling down my face matching hers.

Throw it away,

Girl, my heart is out of place

This feeling is killing me

I made a mistake

Girl, i promise i won't make the same mistake twice,

don't say bye.

I'm sorry (repeat x10)

What can i do to show you i'm sorry

Was it the things i said,

baby tell me what i did.

'Cause without you there's nothing left of me

We can run away,

we can change our fate

Baby, what can i do to show you

I'm sorry? (repeat)

As the band finishes the last few lines I mouth the words "I still love you" to her and I can tell she is utterly shocked. But the next thing she does surprises me completely. She gets up and leaves the stadium and doesn't even turn back. Realizing what this means I try not to break down right there on stage and I barely manage to do so.

I try to put on a brave face for my fans but I can't. I wave to my fans and walk off stage the second I'm off stage I break down and I fell Danielle and Delta wrap their arms around me as I cry my eyes out. I'm not as close with Delta than I am with Danielle but at this moment I don't care all I want is to be around the people I love most. They help me up and lead me over to the couch a few feet away and I can tell Nick and Kevin are trying to do their best to help me but its useless. After ten minutes of my crying I am able to contain myself.

"I'm so sorry, bro." Nick says to me.

"Me too," I respond. " I just cant believe I thought that would work. I'm so stupid."

"Hey we all believed it would work. If we didn't then we would have told you so from the beginning." Kevin said.

"I guess but still I cant think of any other way for my love life to get any worse."

"Well you can realize your gay and that all this was for a waste of time." Kevin retorks. If looks could kill Kevin would be six feet under right now from the look im giving him.

"Shut up." Danielle says and slaps her husband. I always loved having her for my sister.

"Joe I know we arent very close but I am truly sorry about what happened and me along with the rest of your friends and family will always be here for you." Delta says. And I give her a huge hug in return and then I pull Danielle in it too.

" Group hug!" Kevin yells and he and Nick join in along. We stay like that for a few minutes and then we all agree that we should head back to my apartment for the night but I remembered that I left my phone and walet in my dressing room and told them I would meet them at he car. As I walk down the hallway to my room I start to reflect back on my time with Demi and I start to ask myself if it was really over between me and Demi. As I open the door I realize that I don't want to ever not be with Demi. Friend or Girlfriend. As I open the door I say out loud, "I can't live with out her." He sees his phone and walet on the table and he is about to grab it when he hears the most angelic voice that he never thought he would hear ever again. He slowly turns around and whispers " Demi?"

"I can't live without you either." She says. He was speachless for a little while untill she said the best thing she could have ever said to him.

" I love you too." He didn't hesitate at all. He ran up to her and kissed her senseless. After a few minutes he pulls away far enough away to whisper two words to her.

"I'm sorry."

**Please review! And check out my other story 'Perfection'!**


End file.
